More than Altar Diplomacy
by Tzaotao
Summary: The Strawhats have made a shaky alliance with the Big Mom pirates after Kaido's betrayal in Wano. The alliance is shaky at best, but some members of the crew get along surprisingly well, despite it haven't been set in stone yet. Naturally this is mainly about Pudding and Sanji, and their respective families and how they click. Rated M for adult themes. A silly Oneshot.


**More than Altar Diplomacy**

The Strawhats have made a shaky alliance with the Big Mom pirates after Kaido's betrayal in Wano. The alliance is shaky at best, but some members of the crew get along surprisingly well, despite it haven't been set in stone yet.

As such, Pudding and Sanji are only engaged with no set date fo the wedding yet,

Part of the deal is that a number of meetings have been set in place for the pair to get to know eachother, and the crews too.

Unsurprisingly this Fic centers around Pudding and Sanji.

Rated M (Mature) for being a Lime fic, which won't be directly present unless you have a dirty mind.

Expect couples you know and love (and some that're obviously only hookups) having fun,

dig in and enjoy.

* * *

**(In the infirmary on the Sunny)**

Sanji groaned, he felt stiff all over, tired, beaten and as the burning in his eyes told him he'd seen the most horrid sight on earth, right after one of the best. EVER!

_But how's that even possible?_ He wondered

Blinking as he looked around the room, he quickly realised that it wasn't the case, as before him, looking at him with three big, worried, sparklingly beautiful eyes, was Pudding.

His future wife.

He smiled warmly at her, who huffed in her cute little way with a rosy blush playing on her cheeks.

"I-it wasn't because I was worried about you or anything." she vehemently denied "It was just too much of a hassle to have everyone look after your…" she said, her mouth a tight line, before quickly blurting out "A-and your reindeer doctor was… tired, after having watched over you for two days…"

_Wow, two days…_

"What happened?"

All three of Puddings' eyes looked down as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead and the pink of her cheeks turned a tad darker "T-there was a… **A** _Pleasure_ ship…" she managed after a while, voice as grim as the grave and daarker than Thriller Bark, before whipping her head around to glare at Sanji when his smile started to get too big at the thought.

"Sorry…" he rubbed the back of his head while giving her a sheepish smile "What happened then?" his voice almost immediately as a suspicion sprang to mind "Did Luffy scare them off or was it Mosshead? No I bet it was Brook with his talk about panties… always the same with that stupid skeleton…"

"NO!" Pudding blurted out angrily at him, before she composed herself to explain "No… those… _females_… didn't get scared off"

_Oh, she's so cute when she's pouting!_ Sanji noted inwardly as his fiancé elaborated.

"Those… people on the other ship…" she gulped and flushed again "Really liked you…**Your crew**!" she almost shouted the words as Sanji developed a nosebleed "And they decided to… accommodate your musicians' request…"

Sanji was breathing heavily now, his mind a blur of questions: _how many were they? Were they young? Did they all go for me instead of any of the others? Of course they did!_ His pride reminded him before he was once more lost in a sea of lewd thoughts: _How little did they wear? Were they melodiously built? Were they sexy? Did we play_? But one question suddenly loomed even greater on his mind: _Why don't I remember?!_

"Did you take my memory of this Pudding-chan?" he gave his fiance an heart wrenching look, a child of disbelief, denial and the feeling of betrayal.

She didn't meet his gaze and if Zeff hadn't drilled it into his mind never to hit a woman (not to mention he'd never want such a beautiful face shed tears), Sanji would most definitely have broken any and all agreements between their respective crews, by yelling and screaming at her.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he whined at her, tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

"Because… they… erhm…" Pudding swallowed and paused, the suspense was starting to grate at Sanji's nerves "They weren't… technically speaking… _women_…" she left the words hanging in the air, much to Sanji's chagrin as his imagination started to show him pictures of near-perfect women that suddenly grew beards, square chins and all but forced him into a flashback to Kamabakka Kingdom.

"You spared me the memory?" he all but wept "Thank you!" he hugged and kissed her hands tenderly. He was barely aware of the sound of the steam coming out of Puddings' ears, but was all too happy that he didn't remember any of his disappointment at the…reveal, so he ignored it and kept planting his lips on her hands, bathing them in the grateful tears that streamed down his cheeks.

The sound continued, until Pudding yanked her hands back (after a good 5 minutes, and even then somewhat reluctantly).

"Yes" she said, as she attempted to avoid his gaze (her third one refused to comply, giving her a perfect view of his heart shaped eyes darting from her face to her bosom).

_Oh she's so cute! And her figure has only gotten better since last time!_

While he once more (third time maybe) glance over Puddings' body, the young woman gave him an unsure look.

Her eyes downcast, her cheeks turning even more red

"Perhaps you should relax a little Sanji…-san.."

"Why? I'm awake after two whole days, why should I…" the chef responded as he rose from the bed fully and looked down at himself "Oh…"

He quickly sat down, a blush dominating his face "Well at least I'm still healthy…" he smiled sheepishly, getting back below the blanket again.

Pudding tried to hide her face in her hands, but two or three fo her eyes continually peeked at him regardless.

So cute…

"If you'd like Sanji-san… I could light you a cigarette and you could calm down a little…"

"I'd like that" he breathed a blush creeping over his cheeks. It didn't' dissipate even as she indeed did get a cigarette for him, put it in his mouth and lit it for him.

He inhaled lightly, having his first smoke in two days thanks to Pudding, but the faint ember at the tip being nothing compared to the feeling he felt as Pudding sat down next to him, eyes still downcast, but he could see the nervousness was being swept aside by an iron resolve.

"If you want…" she gave him an unsure look, part begging for permission and part afraid of erring turned down "I could… hold you and… so you could relax"

Sanji nodded slowly and briefly imagined her soft embrace,

It was so much better than he'd thought it'd be.

* * *

**(About 20 minutes later)**

Pudding walked through the hallways of the Sunny, caught somewhere in-between a dream and reality as she pondered what her dear, gallant, kind, diligent, handsome, cool Ji-ji had been through.

_No, he's none of those things, we're only getting married because big brother Katakuri thinks it'd be a good alliance…_ _it's not even binding for the time being!_ Pudding violently reminded herself as her fists balled up and her face turned a darker shade of red.

_He said he loved me…. Or was that just a spur of the moment thing when I… held him?_

She stopped as her hand began to hurt, the young woman's nails digging in a bit too deep.

_Can't have that…Jiji like my hands soft… _as the heat of her head rose to almost unbearably levels, she clapped some sense back into herself, banishing the thoughts from her head.

_No time for that now (there'll be plenty of time later (_she slapped herself one more time))she thought as she increased the speed and yanked the door open.

_I've got to find that person!_

The ship was practically deserted, not surprising as they were docked on a small island, the Charlotte's own ship moored not that far away from the Thousand Sunny. Quite a bit of either crew had ventured forth to take a look at the others ship.

Big sister Galette had been given command of the situation. And she'd agreed with Cat Burglar, Strawhat himself and Jinbe that it'd be best if there were members of each crew on either ship, to make sure neither side tried anything underhanded.

_Poor Galette-nee, she's been flustered about this whole ordeal from the beginning, just wanting to get here and get it over with, just like last time_ Pudding remembered how relaxed her big sister had been after they'd visited previously… it had been under similar circumstances too, so no reason it would be any different this time around.

The deal had depleted the number of Strawhats on the Sunny and replaced them with an almost equal number of Big Mom pirates, Pudding's elder siblings one and all, none of the mooks and minor officers.

What they did to spend the time was more than a bit peculiar.

While Pudding had been busy with her Jiji, her big brother Nougat had tried his hand on training with that green haired swordsman (or mosshead as Sanji had called him). It had quickly turned into a mistake when her big brother almost immediately misunderstood Mossheads' breakfast (Four bottles of sake) with the warmup exercises.

When Pudding found her big sister Nutmeg and the swordsman, she was also told that Nougat had passed out in the kitchen. Nutmeg didn't seem to care much and had decided to pester the swordsman to train with her instead. To Pudding it didn't seem like a good idea that Nutmeg tried swinging a sword against a trained swordsman since she was more used to the scythe, but the man had already dropped his shirt while Nutmeg was jumping up and down in her black hotpants and pink croptop, making weird demands while rubbing the handle of her own blade.

"Can I see your first sword" she pointed at his waist where his three swords were fastened to the belt "Can I hold it? I think I could handle it really well, let me show you" she smiled, fluttered her lashes and pursed her lips while she walked closer to the man.

Pudding didn't bother trying to ask them for directions. She didn't have the time. She had a date after all.

Shaking the blush off her cheeks, Pudding walked out of the training room, just as Nutmeg said they should practice the basics first (drawing and sheathing), asking mosshead to show her how he'd trained that other princess in the art of swordplay.

Why Nutmeg had been so eager, Pudding didn't know, so shaking her head, she continued her search.

_I wonder why Jiji was so against that wano princess and mosshead training with swords… or the archaeologist for that matter…guess he can't stand him getting attention when she gives him so much… _she fumed before banishing the thoughts from her mind and focussing on her mission.

But not before having an angry shiver and a sour expression

_Good thing I removed all off those cases from his mind… but Jiji'll surely get more until next time…_

* * *

The deck was pretty much deserted too, but for the lone figure of the Strawhats' mink member, the one that big brother Daifuku had raged against as if there was no tomorrow. _He even tried to kill her at my engagement reception… thank goodness big brother Katakuri wouldn't allow it… it would've broken down the deal immediately! _Pudding shuddered _Not that it matters to me! Not at all! It's just an alliance proposal! There's no feelings... NONE at all!_

Carrot, chipper and happy like nothing could even be wrong jumped down from her resting place on the raft aiming straight for Pudding.

"Garchu!"

Pudding didn't have time to dodge the feeling of being hugged by 40 kg. of soft fur.

_This isn't half bad actually… wonder if I can get Jiji to wear a furcoat…_

"Excuse me, but have you seen…"

"Nope, haven't seen where anyone went…" the mink smiled at her "Too busy looking at all the amazing people in the harbour! I saw a Huuuuuuge guy with fins! Choniki said it was a Wotan, a cross between fishmen and a giant! Arent' The seas a wonderland?"

"…It sure is… " Pudding managed to get free and continued on her way, leaving the happy mink behind.

"Oh yes" she turned around "You don't where sister Galette is do you?"

The mink looked thoughtful for a moment "which one of them is it?"

"The redhead in the red dress…" Pudding explained You'd think the leader of the delegation would stick! "Scowling and with horns?"

"Oh yeah" the minks' eyes lit up "She said she was tired and wanted to lay down, so Nami showed her an available room below deck"

The three eyed woman briefly looked at the stairs down, pondering the news No way she'd be down there

"Thank you, got to go"

"See Ya mrs. chef"

Even as the mink waved at her, Pudding tried as best she could to supress the red rushing over her face as she walked away, hoping to find her quarry and get this whole thing over with.

* * *

**(Outisde the bathroom, a moment later)**

_Naturally where else… all that dirty filth has to come off somehow…_ Pudding thought as she hammered her fist against the door, and judging from the splash of water and the yelp, Pudding had surprised someone.

Groaning, Pudding decided to forego any sign of politeness and punched the door open, just as she hoped she wasn't going to see anything improper.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on…" she started with feigned civility as a vein throbbed in her forehead before opening her eyes. Puddings' mouth turned into an O as she looked aghast at the person occupying the huge bathtub, which was topped by an even bigger blanket of bubbles making the whole scene resemble a foamy French onion soup "Aki-nee?"

"Hi little sister" the topknotted brunette smiled sheepishly at her, giving the younger woman an odd sheepish look "What's the matter?"

"Um, I-I…" Pudding blinked at her, not knowing what to do "Why're you in the Strawhats' bath?"

"Oh,_ God_ told me that…." Pudding tuned out near instantly, Akimeg had been pestering _God Usopp_ with questions about how he managed to get that title, if he really was a god or not, and what sort of religion he was in control of.

_Sometimes Aki-nee is so naïve!_ Pudding shivered as her elder sister kept droning on and on about this and that, _and forgetfull! I thought God Useless told her all __**that**__ when we celebrated my engagement to Ji-ji!_

_Guess it's that blondes' fault… _Pudding reasoned, faintly remembering another curvaceous woman that had stuck to the sniper like glue back then. She'd only heard about the blonde (_Kayak_ or something) pulling the longnosed sniper away from any woman at the celebration, be they one of Puddings' many sisters, a mermaid or a curious Kuja pirate (Pudding remembered with a barely controlled shudder how she'd had to fight to keep Jiji close to herself, when that blasted pirate empress had entered the castle, thank goodness for big brother Katakuri keeping that huge woman distracted and off Puddings' case).

Meanwhile the blonde had successfully explained to Akimeg (somehow) that she was the high priestess of the cult of Usopp (yeah right!) and that she had sway over whom entered the cult to receive his blessing.

Pudding had heard all about it in the days after the engagement celebration. Apparently Akimeg had been allowed entry into the cult, Pudding neither knew how or why, and frankly, she didn't care either,

That whole episode was a month in the past.

In the present,_ God Usopp _had apparently toldAkimeg something about cleanliness being very important in his religion, so she'd asked to use the bathroom. Pudding Immediately excused herself and promptly closed the door with a snap and a final apology for the intrusion.

As she left, she could hear the lock give a sharp and fast _click_.

_Why didn't she lock the door when she went in there?_ Pudding shook her head and went below deck, hoping to find her quarry before she got sidetracked with more odd behaviour.

Like the spluttering sound coming from the bathroom and Akimegs' happy squeal and laughter.

_Me getting married before her might be getting to her at last…_ Pudding thought sadly, shaking her head while she made her way to the stairs.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

Pudding sighed at she raised her hand to knock on the door she'd been pointed to. She wasn't certain what the cyborg had meant with all the injections of "Super" in every other sentence, her big brother Bavarois seemed to understand it though, and had pointed her in the right direction before the two resumed their discussion on the perfect sunglasses to wear when laying down a marine with a good right hook.

Which was why she was now here.

Outside **this. **Particular. Cabin.

_I just hope I don't see something I shouldn't'…_ Pudding thought as her knuckles tapped the wood rapidly, the loud knock knock seemingly resonating in the hallway.

She waited a while, too long for it to be reasonable, she could hear muffled sounds from behind the door, but nothing she was certain of, perhaps someone was talking in hushed tones, but she couldn't for the life of her hear what it was.

Then the door opened and revealed the Strawhat crews' navigator, Cat Burglar Nami. Sanji's dear _Nami-schwann_.

Nami-dono to Pudding, nothing more.

The orngehaired woman was only dressed in a tight, red, threadbare bathrobe that showed far too much for Puddings' liking (about as much as a one piece bathing suit, Sanji'd love it either way) her face flushed and hair ruffled (at least on one side, the other had been arranged like a horn, greasy with what Pudding could only assume was mousse). Behind her the cabin was dominated by darkness giving Pudding a hard time seeing what else was in there.

Not that she wanted to. She already knew what else was in there.

"I'm not interrupting anything I hope?" she lied, squeezing her lips tightly together to avoid sneering

The navigator smirked, gave her wink and responded (with a bit too much pride for Puddings' liking) "Well, I was resting a bit, Luffy really wears me out at times" she leaned against the doorframe, her orange hair falling over her bare shoulder as part of the bathrobe slid down her arm "The captain is a bit hard to… control and it's even harder for me to keep up with him, even with help" she tugged at her bathrobe as blush crept back on her features "But You didn't come here to ask me about that sort of thing, did you?"

Pudding took a deep breath before she produced a length of film from her bodice.

"Here it is… _Sanji-san's_ memories from before he… _froze_" she finished, disdain dominating her voice, before anger gave her strength "I'd really prefer it if you were careful from here on!"

"I don't fancy getting caught either" Nami responded with a husky tone as she examined the film roll, nodding appraisingly at the pictures "At least this time he didn't scream himself hoarse"

"That's not the point… Can't you…" Pudding pointed at the bed as her cheeks flushed red and her lips were pressed so tightly together hardly a wisp of air could escape, leaving her words a flustered squeaky mumble as her fingered trembled at the furniture.

Nami wasn't having any of it "Pudding-san: When a woman wants her man, nothing is going to stop her, definitely not a _fragile, horny chef_ and his prude fiancé"

"He's not Fragile!" Pudding protested, lightning in all three of her eyes and her hands balling into tight fists "My Jiji's solid as a rock!"

"He definitely **was** after seeing me and Luffy that's for sure…" the navigator gave Pudding a challenging look as she crossed her arms, leaning closer up against the doorway, allowing more light to enter the dark cabin behind her.

Pudding sputtered for a moment, the orangehaired woman absentmindedly propping her foot against the door as it began to swing closed.

The young fiancé looked past her for a moment, and spotted something on the floor.

"What the…?!" her mouth dropped "Why is big sister Galettes' feather cloak in here?"

Nami's eyes instantly widened and she whipped her head around to look at the fabric "We-well… she wanted to catch some sleep… so she wasn't using it…" the navigator stuttered before she held up a finger to her lips "…And she's in one of the rooms right here so…"

Pudding whipped her hands in front of her face "No. **NO!** I don't want to know! Bad enough my sister has been anxious to get this whole thing over with and you taking her clothes when she's resting…" the young woman swallowed hard, trying to keep the nauseating feeling from overpowering her.

Nami in turn was trying to push the boa behind the door where a hand swiftly concealed it.

"I don't want to know about your… _sick, perverted, fricking, disturbing fantasies_!" Pudding ranted at Nami with shaking hands, two eyes shut tightly together, her third watching her intently, the navigator just stood there shocked, all colour fading on her face.

"But they're good!" an indignant voice mumbled

"I don't care what you think of them!" Pudding pointed a trembling finger at Nami who almost shrank back entirely, her eyes darting from Pudding to the door.

"You know what?" Pudding said with as much certainty as she could, brandishing a pair of scissors "I'm not going to remember any of this!"

She swiftly used her devil fruit powers to yank out the last minute of her memories, cut it off and handed the roll of film to a stunned Nami.

Pudding blinked "Huh, wh-what?" she looked at the film roll, and then to the one in Nami's hand, her voice turning low and confused "Why is there…and Why am I blushing and feeling angry?"

"Oh, you didn't want to remember what I just told you" Nami smiled "You know, about me and Luffy"

"But I know about that! I took it from Ji- I mean Sanji-san's memories"

Nami scoffed and waved a hand at the young woman "He just saw us, he didn't see us get started and I was telling you how…."

Pudding instantly panicked and backed off "I don't wanna know! I really **don't**!" she turned to leave, her face flushing red "I'm going to tell Ji-ji to get dinner"

Nami happily called back to her "Ok, but Tell him to take his time, an hour or two would be perfect"

Pudding began to speed up before the navigator said anything else, her face flushing a deeper red than before "It'll give us time to get the rest of the crew so we can eat together"

_Oh, thank goodness it was that! _Pudding shuddered as she removed yet another thought from her head, deciding to focus on finding her Ji-ji.

* * *

**(Almost three hours later, on the deck of the Sunny)**

Pudding puffed as she hauled another tray of assorted meats and dishes out from the kitchen for the awaiting guests.

_Ji'ji is working so hard…_ she smiled, even as Bavarois almost immediately knocked the tray out of her hand, trying to grab a pie.

she felt a number of hands on her body, their support preventing her from falling.

"Th-thank you Robin-dono" she managed as she realised who'd helped her

"Robin is just fine" the darkhaired archaeologist responded calmly, helped Pudding get balanced again, before she nicked a bowl of Paella from the tray.

_Can't let Jiji get too close with that one_ Pudding reminded herself as she put the dishes on the table. _He wouldn't ignore that body… Hopefully she'll keep her hands to herself while brother Raisin is watching her…_

Despite her paranoia, the dinner setting was quite nice really, everyone seemed to be getting along.

Big sister Galette was chatting with the navigator. Pudding couldn't hear about what, however the nervous glances the orangette gave her spoke its' own language, clear as day.

_That's right you hussy, better speak properly to me in the future! Not any of your perverted talk! Big Sister must've given you an earful for that!_ Pudding smiled gratefully at Galette, who just looked relieved at her in return, while she dined on some strawberries.

Strawhat was apparently in an eating contest with at least three of Pudding's elder brothers and the crews' bony musician. Bavarois' grabbing the pie hadn't given him a leg up and it was evident that he was losing ground rapidly alongside Brownie and Yuen.

Nougat was nursing a hangover like an idiot, Akimeg scolding him for his foolishness, the little reindeer squirming in her grasp, with Brownie happily picking on Nougat as well. _No wonder he's losing against Strawhat_

Nutmeg was aching from the training and complaining loudly about it to Jinbe, who helped her by getting another pillow to sit on and a bag of ice for the aching.

"Is this how he trained with the Wano Princess?!"

"Far as I know: Yes" the large fishman scratched his head and gave the swordsman an indignant look, almost as if to scold him for doing this to Nutmeg.

The Mosshead in question was currently drinking a barrel of sake off to the side, Puddings big sister Myukuru and the Strawhats' cyborg complaining that he could at (super) least share it with the others.

On her way back, Pudding almost tripped over the little reindeer doctor as Carrot helped him escape the arms of Akimeg.

She let out a heavy sigh as she closed the kitchen door behind her.

"Are they still hungry out there Pudding-chan?" Sanji smiled at her from behind the stove, a dozen different dishes cooking around him.

He looks almost as happy as when he realised Pudding had removed the memory of the transvestites from his mind.

"Yes Ji-Sanji-san, your captain might be done eating after he's done with my brothers though"

"I'm whipping up his 17th serving now, just in case"

"But I just served his 13th… does he have an appetite like Mama?

"I don't think Big Mom really compares in this regard" the chef shrugged before a sense of pride snuck into his voice "I've yet to let that stop me from serving him food though"

Pudding blushed as her fiancé expertly flipped yet another pie out of the oven and filled a new tray, piled high with potatoes, rice, fish and topped with a slice of meat whose sheer size covered the tray like a parasol on the beach.

"Is…that right?" she gave the tray a look of disbelief, a small thought entering her head "But…"

"oh no worries" Sanji waved her off, guessing her thoughts "The meat'll make sure the food maintains its heat"

"That's so clever of you Jiji!" she blushed at him, smitten by his ingenuity.

"Oh that's nothing Pudding-chan" the chef grinned at her "When trying to feed that guy, I have to get creative at times"

A moment of silence reigned after Pudding came back again, the chef busy with another big pot of some savoury dish and a dozen others, not to mention pans and baking trays.

The sight of him made her stop and just enjoy it, especially after the two days' he'd spent in petrified shock.

You better remember who got you out of it Jiji she smiled and returned to helping him (while also keeping out the others so her fiancé didn't get distracted, and she didn't have to share him).

* * *

**(Late afternoon, aboard the Sunny)**

The last rays of the sun was casting their orange glow atop the waves, the reflection but Pudding only had eyes for the blonde next to her.

"Here's something to remember me by…" she started nervously, her cheeks flushing red at the thought of what she was planning

"I could never forget a beautiful woman, Pudding-chan, and especially not your eyes"

Her blush threatening to consume her face, Pudding looked at her hand and reached out to him

"Still… until next time…"

"What is it?" he tokk it with a smile, giving her an expecting look

"….It's…." she gulped "It's from my shower this morning…." Pudding responded nervously, daring not to meet his eyes as his mouth began to drop and his cigarette fall to the deck "I made certain to be covered by the soapbubbles so… and I-I used a mirror to… TO catch different…. Angles so…" Pudding half stammered and half blurted out before she raised her trembling head to look at his face.

The sight only made her blush much harder.

Sanji had hearts for eyes, his tongue lopping out and panting like a dog while a nosebleed was running down his chin.

"This is GREEEEEEEAAAAAAT!" he slowly managed through gasps of breath.

"But… I haven't even put it in your memories yet…" She continued nervously "You could watch me angling it…. And t-turning…"

Pudding decided that it was best to leave Sanji after he fainted at the idea, blood either going through his nose or further south. Truth be told, Pudding was close to doing the same, but she remembered all the times she'd done so imagining what her devilfruit powers could be used for.

But now was the time for parting, not experimentation…

_Parting…_ Pudding briefly though as she performed what was swiftly becoming a tradition for when sh'ed been with Sanji

_There'll be plenty of time later on…_ she smiled inwardly as she boarded the Big Mom pirates' vessel.

_So __much__ plenty of…_ she blushed, daring not to put the thougth into words, fearing she'd overheat

_Of __**everything**__… _her blush deepened

* * *

**(On the Banana Cream)**

Waving the Strawhats' goodbye (Sans Sanji, the man was still out cold, God Usopp and the musician hauling him up by the shoulders and used him like a macabre puppet while the reindeer doctor checked his blood pressure) Pudding felt her eyes sting.

She kept standing there until the Sunny was out of view.

Pudding didn't notice she wasn't alone, until someone cleared their throat

Spinning her head around, she was greeted by an annoyed looking elder sister

"B-big Sister Galette I-I…" Pudding blurted out, sweat almost instantly appearing on her forehead as the nervousness kicked in as she started noticing things.

_How long did I stand here? It's getting dark! How angry are my elder siblings? And why? Did I do something wrong?_

"I-I was just making sure they didn't plan to attack-rob us! They could've abducted us and mama wouldn't have been able to stop them! They're so selfish!" she emphasised

"Really?" Galette began, with a raised eyebrow "I thought some of them were quite generous" she started to smile "Very, very generous in fact"

Pudding blinked before she understood "oh yes of course, the bed you borrowed…" Pudding quickly went for it "Must've been hard to sleep for Cat burglars' mouthing off though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah that tongue of hers' is very loose" Galette nodded, her face turning darker "Strawhat and her could have a competition in that field…"

_Yes, be mad at them and not me!_ Pudding thought as the elder Charlotte daughter kept nodding and pursed her lips to try and avoid scowling.

"But it doesn't seem that they're stupid enough to try and do that, at least…" Pudding stopped for dramatic effect "not yet at least, but you never know right?"

"So you've been standing out here to keep an eye on them?" Galettes' face grew lighter as she spoke, though she still maintained a serious demeanour

"Yes." Pudding nodded and was suddenly very happy that the sunset was covering everything in a crimson hue.

"Well that's good to know" the redhead shrugged "I only came out here to give you this"

Pudding blinked as her elder sister put a big fur around her shoulders, she hadn't realised that it'd gotten colder "Can't have you get ill, in case that Chef gets all weird again"

"Yes, I did speak with the navigator about it"

"I heard"

"…all of it?" the young woman's voice trembled

"**All **of it"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Hard to rest with that kind of noise so close by…"

"I-I-I'd rather not talk about what the navigator said" Pudding hugged herself and drew the fur closer around her face.

Galette just laughed at her attempt to hide the embarrassment.

"I know" she turned to Pudding and smiled "You really are an innocent girl" the redhead padded her little sister on the back "That's why we even allowed you to be alone with Sanji-san"

Pudding shuddered and her face flushed so deeply that it was hard to judge whom of the two were the redhead.

"Or is it Jiji as you like to call him?"

A moment Galette had to haul Pudding into her quarters, cursing that it was far too easy for young women to faint.

* * *

**(at the same time, On the sunny)**

"So what size do you want it to be?"

"Eh…What?" Sanji looked at the reindeer in confusion. They were alone on the deck, the rest of the crew had gone inside to enjoy the evening by themselves a while ago (Sanji had briefly looked away from the Banana Cream to look at Nami and Robin).

"The necklace you're going to get Pudding?" Chopper went on "You said it'd be a p-"

"AH… I" the chef stuttered "When'd you hear that?"

The reindeer snickered "I heard you and Pudding-san say goodbye and then you said something about giving her a necklace one day"

The chef blushed heavily as the doctor went on "You better not tell Nami about it, she'll make you buy a really small one _teheh_"

Sanji puffed his cigarette, it was all he could do to not slap the smile off Choppers' face.

"Perhaps he should buy one then…" a husky voice stopped the Reindeers' mockery and sanji's heart skipped a beat.

Both turned to the woman that had joined them on the deck. She leaned against the doorway, the light from inside hugging her form perfectly.

"Robin-schwann" Sanji smiled warmly at her as she strode towards them and to his jealousy scooped up Chopper in her arms, giving him a tight hug.

"but…" the reindeer gave Robin a questioning look from her bosom "How's Sanji going to get Pudding that necklace?"

The archaeologist simply smiled at him "It'd be more personal if it came from himself and it wasn't something that could be bought, isn't it?" To sanjis' confusion (and absolute happiness), she gave him a wink and put her hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

"I'd be happy to help you make one, if you're up for the task?"

"Yes Robin-schwann" the chef answered without hesitation or forethought.

As she left the chef, her arms crossed around the reindeer and nuzzling him on the head, Sanji started to sweat

_How the heck do I do this?_ He held his head in his hands and shook _I don't know if we have any gems, jewels, chains, let alone pearls on board, Nami-schwann won't let us touch it and Luffy forbids it too, because he wants it to pay for meat! _

That little fact made Sanji smile a little, as it meant that Nami and the captain spent a lot of time verbally fighting, often in the confines of the captains' private cabin, which meant that she wasn't being watched by the other men of the crew and he could safely leave her with Luffy as the man had never had a carnal thought in his life.

Why the thought still made him cringe, Sanji didn't know, but in the end, he simply shrugged

_Must be because Nami-schwann isn't with me instead of him… and Luffy does have carnal thoughts, but about devouring vast amounts of meat, wet, shiny, juicy, full, toned and…_

Then he noticed the hand,

One of Robins' hands had emerged from the railing (_I love her devil fruit!_ He thought _So alluring! So much potential! More Robin-schwann!) _holding a piece of paper towards him.

Reading it, he began to smile goofily:

"_Don't worry Sanji, I'll help you with your problems, just in order to make you as good a man you can be for Pudding come the wedding, one that takes care of all his marital duties. We've already done some exercises; which Pudding doesn't like you remembering. So they've probably been removed from your memories… again. Come to my room when the dinner is over with and we'll work on that Necklace, all through the night if need be;)"_

Sanji shivered a little as he reread the paper again and again

Pudding-chan removed memories of Robin-schwann and me? Repeatedly? Whyyyyy? I love it when she's jealous, but she doesn't need to remove all the good bits from my life! I've enough love for all the beautiful women in the world!

Then he composed himself and smiled so widely and shiny that it could've been mistaken for a neonlight in the pleasure district.

"Thank you Pudding-Schwann" he grinned and pumped his fists "Not only have you purged my mind of Okama and given me pictures to enjoy later, you've also given Robin-schwann a reason to be with me!"

He hurried off towards the kitchen, intent on making dinner as fast as possible, do an even qquickelr clean up (perhaps he could get Usopp to do it, the sniper had been unbearably full of himself all afternoon for some reason).

And then, he'd have to botch up making a necklace repeatedly, just so Robin would spend all night doing it with him all over again.

Easy enough.

* * *

That's the end of this oneshot experiment of inuendo, implications, subtext and misunderstandings between multible characters.

Wanted to try my hand at this for a while, and thought a Lime would be funny.

In the event that some of this isn't to your liking: People are welcome to dislike it and argue against the couples and the whole setting.

Just wrote a fic about different people hooking up to their hearts' desire.

RnR if you'd be so kind


End file.
